


Sneaky Pooch is Sneaky

by emocezi



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch comes home three weeks early and surprises Jolene, before getting down on one knee to ask a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Pooch is Sneaky

Pooch turns, grinning into the small handheld camera Jensen is holding. He grins back, gives a thumbs up to his friend who is crouched under the bay window of the Jolene’s momma’s house. Both of them are in uniform, home three weeks early from Afghanistan.

With the help of Jolene’s sister-who picked them up from the airport last night-they’re planning on surprising Pooch’s, if everything goes according to plan, fiancee. Pooch blows out a breath, listening to the sound of Jolene laughing over something her momma says and pats at his pocket, making sure the ring is still there.

Finally, Sasha comes out onto the front porch, under the guise of taking a smoke break, and gestures both boys forward. She gives Pooch a quick hug and pats Jensen on the arm before holding the door open so both men can enter the house.

“Hey Jolene.” Sasha calls. “Look what I found wandering around outside.”

Jolene turns and her face goes slack for a moment before pure joy lights it up and she darts across the kitchen in three seconds flat to leap into Pooch’s arms. He catches her and Jensen’s grinning so wide he’s surprised his face hasn’t cracked.

“Lin. Lin. Oh my god Lin. What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to surprise you.” Pooch swivels to look at Jensen, and his expression is half excited, half terrified. “I wanna ask you something Jo.”

“Huh?” Pooch sets her down on the ground, and gently extricates himself from her grip. She lays her palms on his cheeks, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, so full of emotion it makes Jensen’s face burn and he wonders if maybe he should be looking somewhere else for a few seconds.

Pooch pulls away again, takes a huge breath and lets it out in a whoosh of air as he sinks onto one knee, pulling the blue satin box out of his pocket. Jolene puts her hands to her mouth, making a choked off noise as unnoticed tears drip down her cheeks.

“I love you so much Jo, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Good and bad. Everything. Will you m-”

“YES!” Jolene doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, just launches herself at Pooch again, almost knocking him backwards onto the floor. She peppers his face with kisses, murmuring ‘yes yes yes’ in between each one. Finally she pulls back, holds out her hand just long enough for Pooch to slide the ring on her finger and pulls him in for another hug.

The camera stay on the happy couple, documenting the happy occasion for a few more seconds and then the screen goes dark.


End file.
